The subject technology is generally directed to platform verification or remote attestation of a client computing device.
Enterprises and other organizations may wish to verify the integrity of client computing devices used, for example, by employees, to access resources of the enterprises or other organizations. Known integrity verification techniques, which include for example, having an administrator physically access and verify the integrity of the client computing device, are cumbersome and may be intrusive of the user's privacy. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for platform verification or remote attestation of the computing device may be desirable.